


As Good As

by MyWitch



Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, What no art?, Writing, a bit dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Entry #3 - Written for LastDrabbleWriterStanding on LiveJournal last summer.PROMPT: leatherWORD COUNT: Exactly 200 words.* * * * *
Series: Last Drabble Writer Standing - June 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620187
Comments: 25
Kudos: 32





	As Good As

The dark, skeletal man stumbled over cobblestones, the pain in his left arm fierce. The galleons he'd earned for his trouble were long gone, his belly empty again.

_I will heal. Surely._

_If I live long enough._

He could attempt a healing potion. No. A potion crafted by a magically castrated monster would be useless.

Snape leaned against a crooked wall. A crowd was gathering in front of Borgin and Burkes. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The hooded blonde had been thrilled when she’d found him. She’d pulled him along, her perfumed robes swiping at his legs.

“The final one!” her father had gasped, delighted. He'd pinched the loose, papery skin on Snape’s arm and raised his blade.

Snape forced his eyes open. Forced himself to look past the crowd and into the window, at the elegant lamp that held them all spellbound.

Borgin himself lit the thing with a flick of his wand.

Light passed through the pale, thin leather of the shade, illuminating six Dark Marks - Voldemort’s inner circle. They cast flickering _Morsmordres_ on the walls of the shop.

“Does that mean they’re all dead?” asked a child.

“As good as,” Borgin sneered.

“As good as,” Snape agreed.


End file.
